GI Joe: Black Widow
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Black widow is Snake Eye's daughter, read more to find out her back story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Starts.**

"Get up sweetie, Daddy's here. He wants to see you," my mother said stroking my blonde hair.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Mommy when did Daddy get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

I grabbed my blankie and walk out in my blue fuzzy pajamas. I went into my living room to see my father. He walked towards me and picked me up. I hugged his neck and he held me and hugged me tightly. I looked into his black visor, and smiled. He put me down and pinched my cheek. He got out a silver star and put it my hand. I held it carefully and touched one of the tips. It was really sharp. Then he pointed at a target hanging on the wall. I knew he wanted to see how well I could throw it. I was only eight, but I could throw it pretty well. I threw it and it hit the bull's-eye. I smiled at my father and he ruffled my blonde hair.

Then suddenly a man came through our glass back door. My mom and dad got out their swords and stood in front of me.

"Snake Eyes, we've finally found your Achilles heel," said the man.

"Snake, get her out of here," said my mother.

My father nodded and picked me up. I saw my mother fight the man. She took him down and more came through the door. The last thing I saw was her getting stabbed through the back as my father exited the house.

My father put me in the passenger seat of a car and buckled me in. Then he went over the car and got in on the other side. He started the car and took off down the road. I started crying, I just lost mother at age eight.

My father pulled over by a gas station and got out a bag from the back seat. He opened it and got out some clothes and a pair of scissors. I unbuckled and turned my back towards him. I felt him grab my long blonde hair and cut it short. When he was done he handed me clothes. I changed quickly, and put sunglasses on. Then he handed me a pillow and a blanket. I prepared a bed, and pulled the blanket over me, and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a real bed. I sat up and looked around. The room looked like a military quarters. I stood up and walked out of the room. I bumped into two soldiers and fell on the floor. One of them turned around, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay," I said.

"Here I'll take you to your father," he said reaching his hand out.

I took it and he pulled me up. He led me through the halls of the base. I was scared, but I was taught my mother to hide fear, so I remained a blank face. He brought me into a room where I saw my father. I let go of the solders hand and ran to my father. He turned around and picked me up when I got close. He stroked my hair to calm me down.

"Is this her," said a woman.

I looked at her and saw that she had brown hair. My father nodded and put me down, she came over and crouched in front of me, "Hello, my name is Jane," she said. "What's your name?"

"Widow, Black Widow," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**9 Years Later**

"Jinx, Widow, it is time for a session."

"Ready to get your butt kicked again Jinx?" I asked.

"Bring it Widow, I've gotten better since our last tango," she said.

"So have I," I said.

She glared at me, and then I flipped over the rail of the stairs and down into the training room. She followed me sloppily and I put my head covering on.

"At least I don't copy my father," she said.

"At least I don't disappoint him," I said. "And do you not see the red hourglass on my chest?"

My father then looked at me and so did the head of the clan. Jinx approached the head and I approached my father. He titled his head as if questioning my words, "Don't look at me like that, I know you feel the same way about her," I said.

He nodded and then tried to hit me, I blocked it and we started to have a fight. I fended him off and he kept coming. I landed a punch and he stopped and nodded good job. I looked over at Jinx and she looked at me amazed. She wasn't even close to that stage.

Then I blocked a secret punch from my father, "Dude really?" I asked.

I walked away and approached Jinx. She had a blind fold on and she had two swords.

"Jinx this part of your training is crucial. Widow passed this in one try when she was fourteen, now Widow fend off the Jinx's attacks, Jinx try to land a strike on Widow," head said.

I got ready and she went for a high strike, but I ducked and kicked her stomach and then backed off. I jumped over her low attack and then blocked her swords. I continued to fend her off, and only striking when an opening was clear. She knew I was going easy on her. Then when we got to the weapons room and I decided to end the fight. She swung the swords and I got under it and grabbed her waist band and threw her behind me and kicked her butt and forced her forward.

"Enough Black Widow, she is still developing," he said.

I took my head covering off and walked over to my father. He signaled me that I did good, but that there is still room for improvement. Then he looked at Jinx, and then looked back at me.

I smiled he wanted her to copy my style, she looked at me in anger. I shrugged, "You could benefit from it," I said.

Then I blocked another secret punch from my father, "Dude, again really?" I asked.

I walked back up to my room and put my helmet like head covering on my end table. I then laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I turned to the picture of my mother on my end table.

"Am I just like you?" I asked.

Then my father came in and sat on my bed. He patted my shoulder and nodded yes. I smiled and then, "Dad, why don't you talk?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor boards and then looked back at me in silence. Then he nodded no, as if he did not want to tell me, or couldn't.

"I'll find out," I said. "Some secrets are better left told and not found out."

He nodded to agree.

"That was your queue to tell me," I said.

He nodded no and then exited my room and closed the paper door. I then stood up and put my head covering on over my tan face. I stealthily walked down stairs and snuck up on Jinx. She turned around and got scared by me.

'What do you want?" she asked me.

"You've known my father for a long time, do you know why he doesn't talk?" I asked.

"You should ask him," she said.

"I did," I said.

"I'm not going to tell you if he won't tell you," she said.

I huffed in anger and then I caught another one of his punches, "How many times are you going to do that?" I asked.

I turned around and faced him then I caught another one of his punches and we started to go at it again. I hit him and he hit me. We kept going and he went harder and harder on me. I kept going and showing no remorse.

He got his sword out and I dodged it and then I got mine out. We kept going until he stopped and put his sword away. I put mine away, "Sorry for asking Jinx, I just really want to know," I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, forgiving me.

"Snake Eyes, I think Black Widow and Jinx are ready," head said.

The Head told us about a mission that we needed to complete, just a simple retrieve for the Joes.

"You'll leave now bring only what you need," Head said.

We bowed to him and geared up. Then I my father came to me and gave me a black steel sword. I took it from him humbly and replaced my other sword with it. He also gave me a pistol and I put it in my holster and then he gave me some stars.

"Dad, I'll be fine," I said telling that he was worrying.

"Widow, let's go," Jinx said.

I then turned to go then I turned back around and gave my father a reassuring hug. He hugged me back and then he released and so did I. I walked with Jinx out to the car on the side of the rode. We got in and I started to drive to the runway.

"He really cares about you, you know. There isn't a moment I'm around him that I don't sense worry in his mind. I think he's concerned you'll end up like your mother, and if he's not telling you about why he doesn't talk it's probably for a good reason," Jinx said.

"Thanks Jinx, maybe I was wrong about you. You are pretty cool to be around. I'm sorry that I'm so rude to you during training season," I said.

"It's alright, I guess I was wrong to try and get the best of a prodigy," she said.

"He and my mother have been training me since I could walk, and you've only been training for what ten years?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the worst part is that your two years younger than me," she said.

"Get over it," I said.

We laughed and then we got to the run way and got on a Joe plane. The men looked at us funny, and then they recognized my ninja outfit.

"Where's Snake?" They asked.

"He sent us, got a problem Duke?" I asked.

"How do you…"

"My father told me about you guys when he came back home a few months ago," I said.

"Ah, so you're Widow?" Roadblock asked.

"Yes, and this is my friend Jinx," I said.

She then said hello and asked them a question in Japanese.

"Dude, English, just because we're out of the house doesn't mean you have to speak Japanese," I said.

"Oh sorry, Hello, and is that a revolver?" she asked.

"Hello, and no," Tunnel Rat replied.

"If we're done with the introductions how about you ladies take a seat. Widow come sit by me, I need to discuss a few things with you," Duke said.

I nodded and signaled Jinx to go and sit down. I sat next to Duke and the plane lifted off the ground.

"So how good are you two?" he asked.

"Better than you," I said.

"Anyways do you know the mission," he asked.

"Yes you stay outside and distract the clutter while Jinx and I go in and get the prisoner out," I said.

"Good. Guys feel free to ask her any questions," he said getting a little payback about my earlier comment.

"What do you ninjas do to resist poisons?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"We poison ourselves in small doses to grow immunity then as we get more immune we inject bigger doses," I said. "My father is to the point where his enemy needs a lot of poison to take him down and even more to kill him."

"How did you come up with your name?" Roadblock asked.

"My mother died and she talked about black widows a lot. They were her favorite type of spider," I said. "How did you come up with Roadblock?"

"Have you looked at him, he's massive," Tunnel Rat said.

"Makes sense," I said.

Then I started to get hot in my head covering. I took it off and Jinx saw that it was okay to take hers off. I flipped my blonde ponytail slightly to shift it into the place. The boys were surprised how good we actually looked.

"What never seen hot ninja girls before?" I asked.

"Ah we've never seen ninja girls before," Tunnel Rat said.

"Let me guess my father hasn't shown you his face," I said.

"Yeah, he hasn't," Duke said.

"Figures, well I look like him minus the serious scars," I said.

"Snake Eye's face is none of their business Widow," Jinx said.

"I know who's business is who's Jinx," I said sharply.

She then realized her mistake and shut up.

"What's the deal with you two, Jinx looks older yet you're in charge?" Duke asked.

"It's because Widow is better than her," said a red headed woman as she came out of the front of the plane.

"It's nice to see you again Scarlet," I said.

"Haven't seen you in a couple years," she said.

I got up and we hugged.

"Did he send you out here for your birthday?" did she ask.

"Ha, I completely forgot about that," I said.

"When's your birthday?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Tomorrow," I said. "I turn eighteen."

"I can't believe you forgot," Jinx said.

"Hey I have a lot on my mind," I said.

"Snake not giving you answers," Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, all I can do is stand by because no one will tell me and I know he didn't tell you," I said.

"A ninja girl who is only about three years younger than us who has a ninja father who won't talk for some unknown reason and you're having daddy trouble with him," Tunnel Rat said. "I never saw that coming."

"Yeah, I know my life is screwed up," I said.

I sat back down next to Duke and he was looking at a picture of a puppy. I smiled and signed to Jinx what he was looking at. She giggled and then Scarlet giggled along with us. The guys were so confused.

"Is he yours?" I asked.

"No, my brother got her a few days ago," he said.

"She is really cute," I said.

"Do you have a dog?" he asked me.

"No, they're not allowed in the dojo," I said. "I've always wanted one."

He smiled and then he put away the picture, "So what does a ninja do for fun?" he asked.

"We try to scare the crap out of each other," I said.

"Sounds fun," he said.

We kept talking then we got close to me and Jinx's drop zone.

"See you two in a half hour," Duke said.

"Try not to miss me," I said after I put my head covering back on.

"Too hard not to," he replied back.

I smiled and he also smiled. Then Jinx and I dropped and we unclipped when we hit the roof and ran for the entrance. I listened for footsteps and heard none. Then I Opened the door and we slipped in.

She followed me to the cell and we opened it. She went in to grab the prisoner and I stood guard. When she came out she was holding a little girl.

"Let's go," I said. We got out without a fight and we got back on the roof. I looked below and saw that the team was having a little trouble. "Stay here and keep her safe."

I hooked up to the roof and repelled down the wall. When I got to the bottom I got my sword and pistol out and went after the guards. I snuck behind them and then I struck and took them out.

"It's nice to have a ninja," Duke said.

I flipped over a bullet and shot at the source. Then I slashed my sword at another guard behind me. When the fight was finished we got out of there.

"That was so easy, I forgot how sweet it was to have a ninja," Tunnel Rat said.

I shrugged then I sat down next to Duke again.

"You should become a Joe, I mean you're like your father and he got in easy," he said.

"I'll ask," I said.

"What aren't you turning eighteen?" He asked.

"That's not how it works in Japan, we have to ask the Head if it is okay," I explained. "So where does the girl live?"

"Tokyo," he said. "Her father is meeting us at the run way."

"So what do solders do in their free time?" I asked.

"We do many things," he said.

"Like?"

"Well we read, workout and other things," he said. "Basically anything to relax."

"Makes sense," I said.

Then I took off my head covering and flipped my ponytail again. Then I tilted my head back and closed my eyes for a bit.

"Widow, come on," Jinx said.

I put my head up in surprise and saw my dad in the doorway.

"Come on, you fell asleep during the ride back," Jinx said.

I got up and put my slipped my covering back on.

"See you around Duke," I said as I walked by him.

I then turned and got a Gatorade that he threw to me.

"Since you can't have a beer," he said.

He winked at me and I blushed. Then I turned around and got in the shotgun of the car, and removed my head covering. I then rubbed my temples and opened the Gatorade, but before I took a sip, I sniffed it as instinct. I smelt no poison and took a drink.

My father drove us back to the building and when I got inside a meeting was in place for me. I bowed to my elders and sat down in a traditional way.

"Black Window of the Arashikagay Clan, it has come for you to join the fight. You will travel to America and Enlist in the GI Joe forces, and fight alongside your father," said the Head.

"What about Jinx?" I asked.

"She may join you in a couple years," he said.

I got up and bowed, then I went straight up to my room and started to pack. I took off my ninja outfit and packed it into a backpack, along with stars, knifes, a pistols and a mini sword. Then I let my hair out and put it in a braid. I slipped on a sweatshirt and jeans on with black sneakers. I then threw the backpack over my shoulder. I walked out of my room and was approached by my dad. Who signed to me that he would be there shortly to evaluate me.

Jinx then drove me to the airport and I got out and went through checkout. I placed a small implant on the x ray machine to make sure that it didn't show my weapons. Then I boarded the plane and flew to America.

When the flight landed I grabbed my bag and got off the plane and got a taxi to the recruiting center for the army.

"May we help you ma'am?' somebody asked.

I put an envelope on the table and he opened it and read it.

"Yo, Roadblock she's here!" the man yelled.

Then I saw Roadblock come out behind a curtain, he moved his head signaling me to come behind the curtain. I walked through it and I saw Duke.

"I'm guessing he said yes," he said.

"No," I said sarcastically.

They led me out the back door and into a truck. I called shotgun and Roadblock got in the back.

"So how does a ninja girl like you fit in so well?' Duke asked.

"American Engineering," I replied.

He smiled then he put his eyes back on the road. We continued to talk until we got to the training facility. When we got in my father handed me a training uniform and pointed to the bathroom.

"Mind holding this?" I asked handing him the bag.

He held it and I walked into the bathroom and changed into the grey cameo pants and black tank. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I then walked out of the bathroom, and my dad nodded and signaled me to follow him.

"Ah, where's my bag?" I asked.

He signed that it was already up in my room. I nodded and he continued and led me down to the other trainees. I was the only girl. I lined up and got in ready position.

"All of you want to become Joes, but only two of you will make it," said the drill Sargent. "First we'll start with a complex obstacle course, good luck."

We turned around and saw the course, and I smirked. Too easy I did that stuff when I was nine.

"Go!"

I took off quickly and gained a head start. I did the tires quickly and jumped up to the rope and swung across the mud and rolled at the end. Then I continued to the monkey bars and did three at a time. By then I had gained a giant lead ahead of the others. Then I came to the bars that you were supposed to walk over. I ran over them with ease and climbed the wall easily. I did the hurdles quickly and finished without breaking a sweat.

"I like her," Duke said.

"Yeah, she's just like her Dad," said the drill Sargent.

The others finished about ten minutes after me, and we moved on to hand to hand combat, my favorite.

"Let's see who lasts the longest," he said.

"My money's on Widow!" Tunnel Rat yelled.

"Me too!" Duke said.

"My money's on Bradford, he can clean her easily," said a grunt.

"Black Widow, Bradford you're up first," said the Sargent.

I got ready and he came at me. I blocked his hit and kneed him in the stomach then hit him across the face. He came at me again, but I flipped over him and took him of his feet. Then He went for another punch and I caught it and kicked his face and he flew off the stage.

"Next," I said.

I took out everyone else and winked at Duke. He winked back and then we went to the shooting range. I gave it a new high score and it went to combat with my father.

"Make me look good, Snake," I said.

I got ready with my electrified staff and we went at it. I kept defending his attacks with ease and he kept coming at me. I then struck when there were openings and landed one or two.

"You're just being nice," I said.

He then went harder on me and we started moving throughout the training facility. We even got on to the walking bars and I did a round off over him. We kept going and going and people started placing bets. He ended up winning because he landed a couple strikes on me.

"How did I do?" I asked.

He nodded saying good job in 'snake.'

"Oh you already made it," Duke said.

I sat and watched the rest of them get their asses kicked by my dad.

"If I read off your name you're in, if I don't, don't let the door slam you on the way out," Tunnel Rat said. "Bradford, Black Widow," He said.

I smiled of course I made it. My father came over and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away and fixed it. Then I was hit behind by a hard pat on the back from Duke.

"How did you make all the look like a bunch of chumps?" Tunnel Rat said.

"Ninja," I replied. "Speaking of that, Dad can you show me to my room. I really need to put my stuff back on. You know I feel naked without it."

"I'll show you," Duke said. "I mean I have to run to my room and I'm across the hall from you."

"Sounds good," I replied.

We walked to the elevator and when we got in, "How brutal is Ninja training?" he asked.

"Times the worst boot camp by three," I replied.

"What is the worst?"

"When you get tied down and your body gets hit with boards and steel. It's builds bone density," I said.

"So that's why Snake never breaks a bone," he said.

"Then another training that sucks is when you don't eat or drink for days at a time. My dad and I can go a week or so without water," I said.

"Damn, so when everybody says they want to be a ninja they're wrong," Duke said.

"I like it, Snake likes it," I said. "That's all the matters. Maybe I could show you a few moves later?"

"Yeah, maybe after you get your gear on?"

"Sounds good," I replied.

We got to our rooms and I walked in mine and put my gear on, but left my weapons behind. I then walked out and Duke was waiting. He led me to my father's Dojo and we got started.


End file.
